


Supernova (When the Stars Dance, I Think of You)

by starchitect



Series: I'll Walk With You [7]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Constellations, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Love Confessions, NO IT HAS TO BE AT LEAST 1K, Pyra is (not) oblivious, Rex is pining, Rex just loves his fire wife, Secret Crush, Stars, True Love, Watching Someone Sleep, but then my brain was like, did somebody say sleepy Pyrex confessions under the night sky, have fun, i got you covered, no need to thank me, not in the creepy way lolol, so you're welcome I guess, this was only going to be a couple hundred words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: “L-listen, just… Just forget I said any of that, okay? We can just...p-pretend it never happened.”





	Supernova (When the Stars Dance, I Think of You)

**Author's Note:**

> EVERY TIME I SAY IT'S THE LAST TIME IT'S NEVER REALLY THE LAST TIME IS IT
> 
> also wow my 10th work in this fandom

It’s not the first time he hasn’t been able to sleep, and Rex knows it probably won’t be the last. 

Especially since this started recently, and it’s kind of hard to sleep knowing that the person you’re deeply in love with is _ right there, _ sleeping the night away with no problem. And of course, what else to do but admire them while you have a chance, because they’re asleep and won’t be able to catch you staring.

Which is exactly what Rex has resigned himself to doing. Pyra looks so beautiful like this, curled up while the light of the fire hits her at just the right angle. Granted, she _ always _ looks beautiful, but Rex especially loves how she looks when asleep. Her features are completely relaxed and void of anxiety, and Rex wishes they could be like that all the time. Pyra always seems to be on edge, even if she doesn’t show it, and he hates that he can’t do anything about it. He can’t go back in time and fix all the tragedies of five hundred years ago, and he _ hates that_.

He’s drawn from his thoughts when Pyra shifts in her sleep and inches slightly closer to him. He almost attempts to move back, but he’s afraid that even the slightest movement will wake her, and he _ really _ doesn’t want to do that. It’s already hard enough for her to fall asleep in the first place.

With a sigh, he goes back to watching his Blade. It’s not often that the two of them are close like this, and Rex wouldn’t trade this for anything right now. He begins counting the freckles on her face, few and faint as they are, and traces constellations in the air with his finger. He maps out all the constellations that Azurda had taught him on starry nights, including the one that almost looks like the World Tree.

He remembers how Azurda once told him that if you followed the star at the top of the constellation, it would lead you to Elysium. It seemed so far away when he was younger, but now that he’s _ actually going there, _ he can’t help but wonder if the legend is true.

Rex smiles and turns his gaze to the blanket of stars above. “Elysium,” he whispers. “That’s where we’re headed.”

After a moment, he looks to Pyra again and sighs. “You know… I’d do anything for you,” he begins, reaching out to carefully tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “You mean so much to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The brunet pauses, almost as if making sure Pyra is still asleep before continuing. His eyes wander down to her incomplete Core Crystal before looking at his own. The light emanating from both are perfectly in tune with one another, a steady, unending rhythm. He closes his eyes, listening to Pyra’s gentle heartbeat like a lullaby.

Eventually, Rex opens his eyes once again. He glances up at the stars, at the glowing ether radiating from the World Tree, and takes a deep breath.

“There’s...something I’ve never told you,” he whispers, keeping his gaze fixed upwards. “And to be honest, I was never planning on telling you. But...”

The fire crackles, filling the brief moment of silence. The salvager turns back to face his Blade.

“Pyra, the truth is… I’m...in love with you. I’m in love with everything about you. Ever since I became your Driver, I’ve wanted to stay by your side, always. And… I don’t know what’s going to happen once we reach Elysium, but…”

Rex takes a moment to touch his half of their shared Core. “I want to be with you. For as long as I can.”

After this, he falls silent, allowing the rustle of leaves in the breeze and the sound of burning firewood fill the air. He’s been deeply in love with Pyra for what feels like forever, but he never thought he’d actually tell her for the sake of sparing himself the embarrassment. But now that he’s at least said it out loud, Rex doesn’t think he’ll have any regrets once this is all over.

With his confession (somewhat) made, he breathes a small sigh before finally laying down to get some sleep. However, he only barely has his eyes closed for a few seconds before something taps him on the shoulder.

“Rex?”

It’s Pyra. Rex doesn’t hesitate in shooting upright and turning to face her. Did she hear any of that? Has she been awake _ this whole time? _ Did he just unknowingly confess his love thinking that she was asleep when in reality she wasn’t?

He freezes. “P-Pyra!” he says, a little too loudly. “You’re awake!”

“Uhm, yes?” she answers, quirking an eyebrow. “I am.”

“Uh…” Rex starts, nerves suddenly overtaking him as his face heats up. “I-I’m sorry, you weren’t— I didn’t m-mean for you to hear that, I just, um…”

He quickly averts his gaze, no longer able to look the Aegis in the eye anymore. What the hell is he supposed to say? He doesn’t have any excuses for what he just said, so denying it isn’t going to get him anywhere.

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “L-listen, just… Just forget I said any of that, okay? We can just...p-pretend it never happened.”

“Rex, wait!” Pyra whispers, reaching out for his arm to stop him from turning around again. She has an uncertain, almost anxious look in her eyes, and Rex doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Did you mean all of that?” the redhead asks.

“Er...y-yes, but—”

“Then I don’t want to forget.”

Rex blinks. “I’m sorry?”

Pyra sits up beside him so she can face him better. Her expression is now one of sincerity.

“Rex, if you really meant all that, then I’m not going to forget what you said.”

She moves her hand from Rex’s arm to his own hand to intertwine their fingers.

“Because I want to be with you, too.”

If Rex wasn’t blushing before, he sure as hell is now. Is Pyra serious? Maybe he really did fall asleep and he’s just dreaming…

The salvager opens his mouth to respond, but no words come out. He tries again, but to no avail. He thought Pyra was asleep, so he decided to voice his feelings out loud, but turns out Pyra _ wasn’t _ asleep, and now she’s telling him she feels the same way?

What the actual hell is going on right now?

Rex blinks again, trying to collect himself. He needs to say something soon, otherwise this is going to get a lot more awkward than it already is. After some effort, he manages to get out an “Oh, r-really?” It’s not the most eloquent, but it’ll do.

“Of course,” Pyra answers. “I love you, Rex.”

And that’s about enough for Rex’s brain to just stop functioning altogether. Error, Rex.EXE has crashed, please reboot. _ Seriously, what the hell is happening? _ He’s dreaming, right? This has to be a dream. Any second now, he’s going to wake up and truly understand just how cruel the world can be sometimes. _ This isn’t real, this isn’t real, wake _ ** _up_**_, Rex! _

Somehow, the brunet manages to smile despite his inner panic. Even if this is a dream, it’s the least he can do.

He doesn’t remember ever saying “I love you, too” but if the warm smile on Pyra’s face is any indication, then he must have said something along those lines.

Pyra looks like the happiest Blade alive right now. Her smile is brighter than the campfire, and Rex wishes they could stay like this forever.

“Hey, uhm… I’m not...dreaming, right?” he asks, just to make sure, because _ holy Architect, this seems too good to be true. _

Pyra laughs softly. “Of course not.”

And then she leans in and _ kisses him_.

...Before laying back down as if nothing ever happened.

_ Well, then_. Rex may as well have just died right then and there.

Still, though… He’s glad that he said what he said. He wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just cursed to always come back to this ship aren't I  
I blame Tbat


End file.
